Lust or Obsession?: A St Berry Love Story
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are childhood/high school's sweethearts and the ideal couple of McKinley High, but, what will happen when her old flame comes back into her life, wanting her back? How far will Jesse hold onto her or will it just become an...obsession? AU! *SYOC Closed!*
1. Prolouge

Lust or Obsession?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_ or _Jansport®_, only my characters and the plot line.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are childhood/high school sweethearts and McKinley High's ideal couple, but, what will happen when her old flame comes back into her life, wanting her back? How far will Jesse hold onto her or will it just become an...obsession? AU!

* * *

Lust or Obsession?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

_Leroy and Hiram Berry introduced their daughter to Jesse St. James, the son of their longtime friend of theirs, wanting to heal her broken heart when her boyfriend broken their relationship officially, once he told her that he was moving._

_After getting closer to each other, Rachel felt comfortable with Jesse, she spill everything to him, bawling her eyes as he looked at her, his eyes flashed with pity as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, letting her cry against his chest before he began rubbing small circles on her back as his voice calmed her down, whispering soothingly words to her._

_Pulling away and sniffing, Rachel wiped her eyes with her sleeve, smiling weakly at him, standing on her tip toes, their eyes locked as he tilted his head as they both leaned in, their lips pressed against each other in steaming, sweet kiss, their lips moving in synch as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down as he licked her bottom lip before pulling away, panting hard, eyes wide in shock._

_"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have never kiss you!" he apologized to her, unwrapping his arms from her waist, gasping when he relaized that he just kissed his dad friends daughter._

_Smiling sheepishly at him, Rachel stood on her tip toes, grabbing her future boyfriend's designer scarf, pulling his head down, connecting their lips in a breathless kiss, which evolved in a make-out session._

_In the midst of their make-out session, Jesse snaked his arms around her waist once again, pulling her closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies as she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her small, slender fingers against his brown curls at the base of his neck, which caused him to gasp in her mouth, pulling away._

_"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Rachel Berry?" he asked as he began to rub his neck nervously._

_"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him in a hug, which caused him to hug her back before lifting her up and spinning her before placing her on the floor._

* * *

Snapping her eyes, Rachel focused on her boyfriend with a loving smile as she cupped his cheek, leaning in and brushing her lips against his multiple times as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss, pressing his back against some lockers as she placed her hands on his broad chest, pulling away and peppering his jaw with kisses before pulling away, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Pushing himself off the lockers, Jesse wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer to him as they interlocked their hands as they strolled down the halls of McKinley High until they reached her locker.

After arriving to her locker, Rachel handed her hot pink Jansport® backpack to her boyfriend, doing the combination of her locker, opening and grabbing her books out of her locker, putting on the lock and was about to grab her backpack out of her boyfriend's hands, when Katherine, her best friend and Jesse's cousin came up running towards them, panting.

"What's wrong, Kath?" Rachel asked her as her boyfriend rolled her eyes at his cousin, glaring murderously at her.

"There's a new student! I-I think he just moved to Lima and he began attending McKinley today!" she panted, grasping her sides as she glared at her cousin with the same of amount of hated.

Smiling at her best friend, Rachel thanked her, grabbing her boyfriend's hand as they continued to walk towards her class as they shared a few kisses before arriving at the door to her classroom, just in time to hear the bell ring.

"See you soon," he exclaimed, leaning in and kissing her deeply before pulling away, handing her backpack, which of course, she took, leaning in and pecking his cheek.

"Thanks! I love you," she whispered, hugging him before pulling away and turned around before turning walking into her class.

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Jesse smiled before shaking his head, muttering to her that he loves her and it's going to stay like that, before turning around and walked to his 6° class, running a hand through his curls.

Little did they know, that someone was watching them the whole time, jealousy flashing in his/her eyes before clenching its jaw before slamming its fist against the locker in rage.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh! I wonder who was watching them? Any guesses? Sorry, it's a crappy prologue:/. Should I one-shots about the couples of _Glee_? The flashbacks/previews are going to be in italics.


	2. New Student at McKinley

Lust or Obsession?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Glee, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary: **Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are childhood/high school sweethearts and McKinley High's ideal couple, but, what will happen when her old flame comes back into her life, wanting her back? How far will Jesse hold onto her or will it just become an...obsession? AU!

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of updating, I've gotten a lot of homework and my other stories to write/update, but, enough of that! So sorry about not updating!

* * *

Lust or Obsession?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

The bell rang, signaling it was the start of brunch, Rachel stood up, gathered her things, grabbed her backpack, flinging it over her shoulders as I walked out of the classroom, where Jesse was waiting for me as he pushed himself off the lockers, walking towards her, crouching down, kissing her passionately, before, pulling away, grabbing her backpack, lacing their hands together as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her, and walked around the entire school until they stopped at her locker, where he pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her waist, closing the gap between their bodies as they leaned in and kissed each other passionately before it evolved in a full-blown make-out session before pulling away, panting hard as he pushed himself off her, grabbing her by the wrist, and before walking around the school, again, but, stopped when they noticed that the a bunch of people gathered around.

"What's going on?" Rachel mused, letting go of her boyfriend's hand, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Didn't my blasted _cousin_ mentioned that there was a transfer student?..." Jesse pondered as he raked his mind for the information.

"Jesse, stop saying those harsh words to your cousin!" she scolded at him as he rolled his eyes before she managed to add, "Yeah, she did. Why?"

"No, I was just curious, that's all!" he shrugged, lacing his hand with hers as his unoccupied arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his side as she smiled at him, leaning in and brushing her lips against his cheek.

The transfer student excused himself from the crowd, the girls were whispering to each other as they pointed at him, while, the guys glared at him with absolute hatred as he followed the loving couple, anger and jealousy began to boil inside his stomach as he stopped walking and hid behind some lockers, watching his ex exchange kisses with some random guy that wasn't him as he manged to clench his jaw and fist before turning around and stalked off, a plan already formed in his mind on how to get Rachel to love him. _If I can't have you, no one can! _he vowed to himself, running a hand through his light brown hair.

* * *

**A/N #2: **I'm deeply sorry about not updating this story! I've gotten five or...six stories to update, but, I can't because school and I don't have time to update but...enough of that! Please review! Which story should I update next? Please review, your thought!


End file.
